garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Striders
Background The most mysterious of the Garou, the Silent Striders hold no permanent homes, but wander from caern to caern and throughout the urban, wilderness, and spirit realms as they choose. Travel is their existence, and few know the secrets of both the mortal and spirit lands like they do. They are a laconic tribe and little is known about them, yet they in turn always seem to know when events are about to take place. Descended from packs of jackals who roamed the sands of Egypt, the Silent Striders long thought of that land as their home. However, when the Kindred took an interest in Egypt, the Silent Striders were driven from their homeland. Since then, they have roamed, nomadic and alone through the world. They have strong ties to Gypsies, and have an affinity for their prophetic natures and gifts relating to travel. After being driven from Egypt, many of the Silent Striders made peace with their brethren, other Garou, and began to live with them again. The Striders never were proponents of the Impergium, and many still hold this as a crime the other Garou committed. This, as well as their displacement from their homeland, have given the Striders an air of detachment that many Garou feel conceals deep secrets. Camps of Owl's Tribe Information on the various factions within the Silent Striders' Tribe, from Sepdet's website. Secrets of Owl's Tribe The following information is the result of roleplay among various Silent Striders throughout the history of St. Claire. It is provided as an opportunity to add background to a character, but is not in any way considered required knowledge. The Silent Striders are known for their Tribal secrecy, though only those within the Tribe know the true range of these secrets. Whether or not spouses from outside the Tribe are allowed to know any of these secrets varies from Strider to Strider, however there is a general reluctance, even among the most loose-lipped of Owl's Children, to reveal the innermost knowledge of the Tribe to their non-Tribal loved ones. Sign Language The Striders developed their own sign language over time, as a means of communication amongst themselves and their Kin. This sign language is not based on any human signing language, and so cannot be learned by a casual observer. Great care has been taken to prevent knowledge of this language and how it is used from spreading. Often changes are made that, while slow to propagate, ensure it cannot be used by other Tribes or enemies with consistency. This makes it fairly easy for Tribe members to recognize when someone truly knows the language and was properly taught it as a member of the Tribe in good standing. Being one of the most closely kept Tribal secrets, teaching this language to outsiders is strictly forbidden and carries a harsh penalty. Tribal Names Though not all Strider families keep sacred names for use only among Tribe, a great many do. These names are never to be spoken to outsiders, and are intended to serve both as a recognition of trust as a fellow Tribe member, and as a pass-phrase for the level of secrecy involved in discussions and relations. Naming ceremonies for the taking or giving of the Tribal name vary widely. Although there is no Tribal edict against revealing the sacred name to non-Tribal loved ones, doing so is often taken as a sign that a Strider may not be very trust-worthy in their discretion. Set's Curse In general, the Tribe does not speak of the curse to outsiders, and even close friends, packmates, and non-Tribal spouses can go their whole lives without being told the specifics. How much a Tribe member speaks of the curse to their close, non-Strider relations varies by individual, though it is usually considered bad form to speak of it outside the Tribe in any great detail and among stricter groups can result in Tribal punishment. The secrecy of the curse is a separate matter from the loss of Khem itself. It would be impossible for the Striders to hide the fact that Set took their earthly homeland from them, so they don't attempt to deny it happened, but they're not exactly forthcoming about it either. Other Garou might know about it if ancient Garou history is their forte (Galliards from some Tribes no doubt have their own versions of what happened). The loss of the Strider's Umbral Homeland and the severing of their Ancestors, however, isn't freely discussed outside the Tribe. *'Joining/Leaving the Tribe': Silent Striders do take in outsiders, including Lost Cubs, Kin, and Ronin, but for some of them it is with a heavy heart. To join the Tribe of Owl, an initiate must be willing to take on Set's Curse. Once assumed, the curse cannot be removed, even if an initiate leaves later on. Those born to the Tribe live under it all their lives, no matter if they leave the Tribe or not, or are Rited as a Lost Cub into another Tribe. *'Past Lives/Ancestors': Set's Curse has sundered the Silent Striders from their Ancestors. Many take this to mean Silent Striders do not reincarnate at all, even in the more general spiritual sense of religion, though this is open to some dispute among even the more learned scholars of the Tribe. Because it is a curse which removes their Ancestors from them, any Garou who joins the Tribe with Ancestors will lose them. How they are lost will vary from Garou to Garou (slowly over time, in a sudden removal, or anywhere in between), but they will leave irrevocably. Category:Silent Striders